Le Fantôme du Nord - Traduction
by Lord Cheshire
Summary: Dans le Nord se trouvait un monde qui était révéré par tous ceux suivant les Anciens Dieux. Nul ne sait depuis combien d'année il vit ni d'où il vient. Mais il fut toujours là, avant même que le Trône de fer ne soit forgé. Il est le Fantôme du Nord et par sa main silencieuse, le futur de Westeros est changé.


Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien. L'histoire a été écrite par Deus Swiftblade, je la traduis avec sa permission.

Chapitre A : Aegon 1

(Location: Winterfell)

La fête se déroulait sans accros dans le Grand Hall de Winterfell. Tous festoyaient, buvaient, riaient et passaient un bon moment. Les hommes du Nord s'asseyaient côte à côte avec les hommes de l'armée d'Aegon le Conquérant et personne n'avait dégainer une arme ou essayer d'attaquer son voisin. Et pourquoi le voudrait-il ? La guerre de la Conquête était terminée et le Roi Aegon Targaryen régnait les Sept Royaumes.

Le Roi lui-même était assis à la Haute table au fond du Grand Hall, regardant tous ceux qui festoyaient. Il était grand avec de large épaule et ses cheveux était coupé court, de même que la barbe qu'il portait. La couleur de ses cheveux blond argentés était partagé avec ses deux sœurs-épouses, Rhaenys et Visenya, ainsi que ses yeux violets. Il attirait l'œil de nombreuses femmes, mais restait fidèles à ses sœurs. « Vous vous êtes dépassé, Lord Stark. Dit-il à l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. « C'est une grande fête."

Torrhen Stark, le dernier Roi du Nord, maintenant Lord de Winterfell et Gardien du Nord, secoua simplement la tête. « Pas du tout, votre Altesse. » Répliqua t'il. « Ce n'est qu'une modeste fête. » Le chef de la Maison Stark avait tous les attribues d'un Stark. Il était élancé et avait un long visage, avec des yeux gris et des cheveux bruns qu'il gardait court. « Nous ne pouvions pas, et n'allions pas, utiliser toute la nourriture à notre disposition, même pas pour vous. »

Aegon se rembrunit légèrement à ces mots. « Je pourrai prendre ces mots comme une insulte. » Dit-il doucement, voulant voir ceux que l'homme allait dire maintenant.

Il baissa légèrement la tête. « Excusé moi, Roi Aegon. Mais l'Hiver vient. Et nous devons toujours être prêt pour lui. » Répondit-il, sa voix prenant un ton solennel.

Le premier roi de Westeros s'assit en silence, laissant les mots se répéter dans son esprit. Ils étaient étranges, ces mots. La plupart des maisons qu'il connait depuis sa jeunesse ou conquit durant la guerre avait des mots qui les vantaient, leurs accomplissements, ou menaçaient silencieusement leurs ennemies. Mais pas les Starks, les Starks étaient la seule maison dont les mots parlaient seulement d'un danger, non venant d'eux, mais de ce qui venait inéluctablement encore et encore. « Une bonne raison, » Dit-il finalement. « Je ne tiendrais pas ces mots contre vous, Lord Torrhen. »

« Merci votre grâce. De plus, j'avais pensé que vous et votre compagnie préféreriez une simple fête, plutôt qu'une ostentation de plus. » Lui dit Torrhen, un petit sourire sur son visage.

Il ri légèrement à cela. « C'est très vrai. » Une fois que la guerre a pris fin et qu'il fût couronner par le Haut Septon à Oldtown, il visita chacun des Royaumes qu'il avait conquis et fêta entre leurs murs et châteaux. Le Nord était la dernière place qu'il visitait. Chaque Lord Paramond du Sud, Loren Lannister, Harlen Tyrell, Ronnel Arryn et sa mère Sharra, Edwyn Tully, Vickon Greyjoy et Agella Durrandon (désormais Baratheon puisqu'elle avait marié son frère, Orys) avaient essayé de surpasser le précédent, organisant chacun une fête plus extravagante. Mais la fête devant lui, celle préparé par les Starks, était simple et modeste. Et il l'appréciait.

Ses yeux naviguèrent jusqu'où Visenya et Rhaenys étaient assisses. Entre les deux étaient assis le jeune fils de Torrhen, Jon. Il rit silencieusement en voyant ses sœurs parler à l'enfant. Rhaenys le trouva adorable quand elle le vit la première foi et Visenya, malgré ce que d'autres pourrait penser avait toujours eu un faible pour les enfants. « Votre fils semble apprécier l'attention qu'il reçoit de mes sœurs. » Commenta t-il.

Son Gardien du Nord regarda dans la même direction, souriant lorsqu'il vit son fils. « Oui. La mère de Jon est morte quand il était jeune. Il n'a que moi et Bran. » Il tourna la tête vers où son frère batard, Brandon Snow, discutait avec la main du Roi, Orys Baratheon.

Aegon suivit son regard. « Je pourrais le légitimiser, si vous le vouliez. » Offris t-il. Sans nul doute que la légitimation du frère de leur ancien Roi pousserait le Nord à le placer en haute estime.

Torrhen secoua la tête de nouveau. « Non, il refuserait. »

Il était rendu confus. « Pourquoi ferait-il une chose comme ça ? » Il aurait pensé qu'un bâtard aurait jailli sur la chance d'être légitimiser. Son premier acte en tant que Roi a été de légitimiser Orys et lui autorisa à prendre le nom de sa mère.

« Un Snow peut aller là où un Stark ne peux pas. » Dit le Lord de Winterfell en réponse. « Ce fut ce qu'il m'a dit encore et encore depuis que nous sommes enfants. Quand je suis devenu le Roi du Nord, il était toujours à parcourir mon royaume, à me dire ce que tel lord planifiait de faire ou à qui cette lady était fiancier. Ce n'est peut-être pas très honorable, mais il m'a aidé à régner le Nord.

« _Hmm, peut-être que je peux utiliser cela. »_ Pensa pour lui-même le Roi Aegon en observant Brandon Snow. Il avait d'abord rencontré l'homme dans les Riverlands, lorsqu'il se préparait à faire face au Roi du Nord sur le champ de bataille. L'homme était venu avec trois maesters pour, à sa surprise et la surprise de son armée, négocier les termes de réédition. Le jour suivant, le Roi Torrhen Stark pliait le genou devant lui. « Pourquoi avez vous plié le genou ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Votre Altesse ? » Demanda Torrhen. Il était clairement confus et pris par surprise.

« Dans les Riverlands, pourquoi avez vous plier le genou ? Tous les rois qu'il avait défaits ont essayé de le combattre sur le terrain ou depuis leur château. Mais le Roi du Nord n'a fait ni l'un ni l'autre, il a plié le genou. Il a été surpris par son action et depuis voulait savoir comment elle était apparue.

Le Lord de Winterfell parut inconfortable à cette question. « Me commandé-vous de répondre, mon Roi ?

« Je le ferai, si je le dois. » Il voulait savoir pourquoi le Nord s'était simplement rendu sans se battre.

Torrhen sembla s'enfoncer légèrement dans son siège tandis qu'il soupirait. « Nous avions prévu de descendre au sud pour nous battre. A Moat Cailin, Bran avait suggéré qu'il se faufile dans votre camp et tue vos dragons. Mon conseil et moi ont joué avec l'idée puisque nous savions tous combien il était silencieux. »

« Il aurait échoué dans sa mission. » Lui assura Aegon. Balerion, Vhagar et Meraxes n'aurait jamais été pris par surprise comme cela. Car ils n'étaient pas humains, ils étaient des dragons.

« Dans ce cas je peux heureux de ne pas l'avoir envoyé. Cette nuit, je remuais l'idée. Je suis allé dans le bois sacré pour demander guidance des anciens dieux. Et dans le bois sacré de Moat Cailin, il est venu à moi.

« Qui est donc _il_ » Demanda le roi à son lord.

« Le fantôme du Nord, » Répliqua-t-il avec révérence et admiration. Il sonnait comme s'il se trouvait en présence des dieux (ou quelque chose proche de cela).

_« … _et qui est ce Fantôme du Nord ? Questionna Aegon. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler de cette personne.

« Personne ne sait vraiment. Certains disent qu'il était le premier des premiers hommes. D'autres disent qu'il était le père de Bran le Bâtisseur et il y a ceux disant qu'il n'a fait qu'élever Bran le Bâtisseur. Mais ce sur quoi tout le monde se rejoins est qu'il parle pour les anciens dieux et qu'il est la dernière connexion aux enfants de la forêt que l'on a. » Expliqua t'il. « Il me rencontra dans le bois sacré et me dit que le plan de Bran pour tuer vos dragons était possible, mais qu'il viendrait à un prix. »

Il ferma ses yeux un instant puis les rouvrit et parla d'un ton ferme. « Il m'a dit que si les dragons étaient tués, l'armée d'Aegon Targaryen se retirerait et le Nord resterait indépendant. Mais des armées viendraient encore et encore. Elles harasseraient constamment le Nord, jusqu'à ce qu'il se soumette ou soit détruit. Dans les deux cas, nombreux seront ceux qui mourront. »

Aegon se contenta de fixer son Gardien du Nord sans dire un mot. Il pouvait voir ça arriver. Si les dragons avaient été tués, ils seraient repartis au Sud. Mais il serait revenu pour conquérir le Nord, avec ou sans dragons. Comment pourrait-il clamer être le suzerain de Westeros quand deux de ces royaumes ne voulait pas le servir ? « Et étais-ce la raison qui vous as fait plier les genoux ? Demanda t'il.

« Non. Il me dit que si je ne tuais pas les dragons et que je pliais le genou, je perdrais ma couronne. Mais le Nord serait épargné. Il me laissa là avec deux choix, et une question. Qui est le plus important : ma couronne ou mon peuple ? » Finit Torrhen.

« Et donc, vous avez choisi votre peuple. » Dit en réponse le Roi de Westeros. Ce que dit ensuite le Lord de Winterfell était dans une autre langue, une langue gutturale et brutale. « Qu'elle est cette langue et que viens-tu de dire ? »

« C'est l'Ancienne Langue. » Répondit-il. « Et ce que j'ai dit ce traduit essentiellement par _le roi et ses terres ne sont qu'un_. C'était l'un des commandements transmit aux Premiers hommes par les enfants de la forêt. Il est vrai que peu de roi le voie comme tel, mais les Starks s'y ont toujours tenu. Et le Fantôme me le rappela cette nuit. »

« Je vois. » Il reporta son attention sur la fête, voyant des hommes de terres différente festoyer ensemble. « J'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer ce fantôme. Pouvez-vous le faire venir ? »

Torrhen eut soudain l'air d'avoir entendu quelque chose d'inimaginable. « P-Pardonner moi, mon roi, mais blaguer vous ? » Demanda t-il, peur et inquiétude remplissant sa voie.

« Pas le moins. J'aimerai voir ce Fantôme du Nord avant que je parte. » C'était une requête simple, une que le Lord de Winterfell pouvait sûrement remplir.

"Roi Aegon nul ne commande le Fantôme. Il me demanda de venir. Et il est toujours sage d'obéir sa commande. » Lui dit le chef de la maison Stark.

S'il n'avait pas le regard sérieux sur son visage, le roi de Westeros aurait pensé que c'était lui qui se moquait. Mais Torrhen ne riait pas. Son long visage et yeux gris exprimait son sérieux. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse rien dire quoi que soit en réponse, le hurlement d'un loup résonna à travers le Grand Hall. C'était un son glaçant, un qui semblait descendre droit dans les os. Pendant qu'il écoutait, il réalisa qu'il avait inconsciemment été vers Blackfyre. Il vit que Visenya avait agrippé Dark Sister elle aussi. Le hurlement du loup s'effaça, mais la fête ne continua pas. A la place chaque homme du nord regardait les portes. « Qu'elle est… ? Commença t'il à demander, seulement pour se stopper lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, le son résonnant à travers le Grand Hall.

Ce qui entra n'était pas un homme, comme il l'avait pensé, ni une femme. Ce n'était pas humain. Ce qui entra dans le Grand Hall fut un loup géant. Sa fourrure aussi blanche que la neige d'hiver et ses yeux étaient aussi rouge que le sang, le marquant comme un albinos. Mais sous cette fourrure, Aegon pouvait voir les muscles présents et connaissait la force en eux. Alors qu'il observait la créature, il ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule chose pour le décrire. _« Magnificence. »_ Lui et ses sœurs pouvaient chevaucher des dragons, qui régissaient les cieux. Mais il admettrait que le loup géant devant lui était le seigneur du monde sauvage.

Le loup géant s'avança vers la grande table, ignorant tous les regards sur lui. Nul n'osait dire un mot, ils regardaient juste en silence. Lorqu'il s'arrêta finalement, il regardait Torrhen, le fixant intensément. Puis il regarda vers Aegon, Rhaenys, Visenya et Orys, ses yeux les fixant de longues secondes. Puis il se tourna et partit. Personne n'avait dit un mot durant l'entière rencontre. Torrhen se dressa de son siège. « Roi Aegon, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît. » Dit-il à son roi alors qu'il marchait autour de la table pour se tenir devant lui.

« Dois-je venir ? » Demanda Brandon Snow à son frère, se levant lui aussi de son siège. Tous les yeux étaient maintenant sur la table haute.

Il secoua sa tête. « Tu sais qu'il ne veut pas te voir, Bran. » Répliqua doucement. « Peux-tu emmener Jon se coucher s'il te plaît ? »

Son frère bâtard acquiesça une fois en accord. Il marcha jusqu'où Jon étais assis. « Viens par-là louveteau, c'est l'heure de dormir. » Déclara t'il, prenant l'enfant dans ses bras. Ensemble, les deux quittèrent le Grand Hall. Jon était déjà dodelinant sur son épaule.

Torrhen les regarda en silence. Puis il réalisa que son nouveau roi était toujours assis dans sa chair. « Je vous en pris, votre Grace, nous devons y aller. Mais avant que nous y allions je dois vous demander de laisser votre couronne et Blackfyre derrière. » Il regarda vers Orys et Visenya. « Je dois vous demander la même chose avec le badge de votre rang, Lord Orys, et Dark Sister avec vous, Reine Visenya. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que nous ferons une tel chose ? Lui demanda Visenya, la furie remplissant sa voix. La seule fois où Dark Sister n'était pas à ses côtés était lorsqu'elle dormait, et même là elle n'était pas loin.

Il soutint son regard. « Quand vous le rencontrer, il ne verra pas le manieur de Dark Sister, ma reine. Vous devez le rencontrer en tant que Visenya, personne d'autre. » Il regarda vers son mari et frère. « Et vous devez faire la même chose, votre altesse. Vous ne devez pas le rencontrer comme Aegon, roi de Westeros, ou comme Aegon porteur de Blackfyre. Vous devez le rencontrer en étant juste Aegon.

« Qui est cette personne dont vous parlé ? » Lui demanda son roi.

Il regarda l'homme qui avait conquis Westeros en grande partie. « Le Fantôme du Nord vous a commandé de venir à lui, où les dieux peuvent voir. » Sa voix résonna à travers le Grand Hall. « Je vous en prie nous devons le suivre. » Il se tourna et commença à descendre vers les portes.

Aegon jeta un œil à son frère et ses sœurs. _« Ils attendent que je prenne la décision. » _Réalisa t'il en silence. Il se leva et enleva sa couronne de sa tête, un simple cercle d'acier Valyrien avec de grand rubie qui avait été taillé en quartier, la plaçant sur la table. Blackfyre reposait contre sa chaise et il la laissa là tandis qu'il suivait son Gardien du Nord. Derrière lui, il pu voir les autres se lever de leurs chaises et le suivre. Ils quittèrent le Grand Hall, marchant à travers Winterfell au point mort de la nuit.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le bois sacré, il sentit… quelque chose passer sur lui. Au plus noir de la nuit, le bois semblait hanté, des ombres sautaient et dansaient dans les fourrées qu'ils passaient. Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant le barral, ses feuilles rouges se balançaient au-dessus de tronc de couleur os. Devant l'arbre se trouvait un étang qui semblait être l'entrée d'un gouffre sans fond. Le visage de l'arbre était mélancolique, ses yeux rougis par de la sève séchée. Et assis sous le visage, se trouvait quelqu'un.

Quand il entendit parler du Fantôme du Nord pour la première fois, Aegon ne su pas quel genre de personne le fantôme serait. L'image d'un homme du nord bien bâtie lui était venu. Ainsi que celle d'un sage maester, instruit et érudit. Mais à la place, il vit un homme caché par une épaisse cape et couvert de terre. « Donc tu as pu les amener, hein Torrhen ? Dit l'homme encapuchonné. Sa voix semblable à un grognement râpeux. Il lui manquait quelques dents ils pouvaient à peine voir ses yeux sous sa capuche.

« Oui, je l'ai fait. » Lui répondit Torrhen, silencieux et respectueux.

Il se tourna vers Aegon. « Eh bien, est-ce qu'on va se tenir là toute la nuit ? Demanda t'il au roi de Westeros. « Amène ton cul par ici ! Pointant un endroit en face de lui.

Aegon et sa famille furent pris par surprise par sa rude façon de parler. « Surveille ta langue,cabot!" Lui aboya Visenya. "Tu parles à ton roi ! » Elle avait inconsciemment porter sa main vers Dark Sister, seulement pour s'arrêter lorsqu'elle se souvint quelle ne la portait pas.

Le Fantôme tourna son regard sur elle. « Seul les plus arrogants ont osés s'appeler mon roi, oubliant habituellement que j'ai marché cette terre longtemps avant qu'ils soient poussé hors de leurs mères criantes. Et ils s'en souviennent assez rapidement. » Son regard tourna vers son mari et frère. « Es-tu un tel roi, Aegon, fils d'Aerion, Roi des Sept Royaumes ? » Avant que le roi ne puisse répondre, il continua. « Oh, attends. Ce n'est pas les Sept Royaumes. Tu n'as pas conquis Dorne. »

Aegon n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour voir la grimace furieuse sur le visage de sa sœur. Dorne était un souvenir amer pour Rhaenys. « Nous ne sommes pas là pour décider les résultats de la guerre. » Dit-il, intervenant avant que Rhaenys ne fasse quelque chose qu'ils regretteraient plus tard. « Nous sommes là parce que tu nous as commandé de venir. Pourquoi ? »

L'homme sous la cape le fixa avec ses yeux dissimulés. « Je voulais voir l'homme qui allais maintenant régir le Nord et lui posé cette question : pourquoi as-tu conquis Westeros ? »

Il savait déjà la réponse. « J'ai vu quelque chose dans Westeros. J'y ai vu la possibilité de devenir grand à travers le monde. Et pourtant, cette possibilité était barrée par les combats constant entre les Sept Royaumes. Westeros avait besoin d'un meneur fort pour les réunir. Et j'étais cette personne. »

Au lieu d'être impressionné par ce qu'il venait de dire (comme il l'avait expecté), le Fantôme du Nord ria. Quand il riait, la rouille dans sa voix semblait s'aiguiser. Quand il eut fini de rire, il cracha un mollard sur le sol. « Bien jolie discours, l'as-tu dit au Haut Septon de Oldtown ? » Demanda t'il, surprenant Aegon. « Mais nous savons tous deux que ce n'est pas pourquoi la guerre à eu lieu. Maintenant dis-moi. Pourquoi as-tu conquis Westeros ? »

Le roi de Westeros pouvait sentir ses yeux regarder dans son âme, attendant pour la bonne réponse. Et il s'eut que ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas la bonne réponse. C'était peut-être la réponse que le Haut Septon acceptait, de même que les lords et rois qu'il avait conquis. Mais ce n'était pas la vraie motivation de sa conquête. Et l'homme capuchonné et crasseux voulait sa réponse. « Parce que je le pouvais. » Dit-il, admettant la vérité. « Mais il y avait une autre raison. Ce que j'ai dit au Haut Septon était aussi la vérité. »

« Tu souhaites débarrasser Westeros du jeu des trônes, c'est cela ? » Dit le fantôme en riant de nouveau. « Tu es un fou si tu penses que cela était si simple. »

« Et pourquoi serait-il fou pour un si noble but ? » Le chalengea Orys. Il n'était jamais un à laisser son frère souffrir d'insultes.

« Noble, mais à la fois stupide, très stupide. » Rétorqua t'il, il tendit la main et ramassa une poignée de caillou. « Avant que vous et vos dragons n'arrivent, le jeu ressemblaient à ça. » Et il jeta les cailloux dans l'étang. Les vagues créées par leurs craches s'entrechoquèrent l'une contre l'autre, voyageant vers l'avant en essayant toujours de submerger les autres. « Maintenant c'est comme ce sera comme cela. » Devant leurs yeux il se pencha pour retirer un bout de terre et le jeta dans l'étang. Ce qui créa une grande éclaboussure et les vagues engendré surpassèrent les autres, clamant l'étang comme siens. « Le jeu n'a pas disparu. Tu as juste changé les règles. » Dit-il à Aegon. « Il fut une fois, où il y avait de nombreux trône. Maintenant il n'y en a qu'un et tous ceux avec qui ont de l'ambition voudront assoir leurs culs dessus. »

« Ainsi soit-il. » Répondit fermement le roi de Westeros. « Si c'est ce qui est arrivé, dans ce cas je n'essaierai pas de faire les choses différemment. Le jeu a changé, très bien. Les choix ont été fait, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire à présent. Je vivrai avec eux pour le restant de ma vie. » C'était un serment qu'il comptait prendre sérieusement.

Et alors que Torrhen, son frère et ses sœurs le regardaient avec respect, le fantôme ne semblait pas impressionné. « Des mots audacieux, mais as tu prévu de les assumer ? Ou vas-tu les laisser tomber par terre à l'instant où ils ne vous conviendront plus ? » Demanda t'il.

Aegon fronça les yeux à ces mots. « Un roi qui s'assoit facilement avec les choix qu'il a fait, bon ou mauvais, n'est pas un vrai roi ou même un bon roi. » Déclara t'il au Fantôme. « Un roi ne devrai jamais s'assoir facilement. Un bon roi reconnait les erreurs qu'il fera et vivra avec les conséquences. »

Le Fantôme du Nord ne dit rien en réponse, au début. Puis il se leva d'où il était resté assis et regarda le roi de Westeros dans les yeux. « A genoux. » Ordonna t-il à l'homme.

Tandis que sa famille était confuse par ce que l'homme disait, le chef de la maison Targaryen pouvait voir que son Gardien du Nord savait ce qui allait se passer. Et il le savait aussi. « J'ai déjà été appointé par le Haut Septon dans la lumière des Sept. » Dit-il au Fantôme.

L'homme cracha sur le côté, comme si ce qu'il avait entendu avait rempli sa bouche avec une infâme substance. « Tu t'es agenouillé devant des dieux étrangers qui ont eu leurs croyants envahirent ces terres et détruit les barrals, tuée les enfants, mis fin au pacte. Mais bien que le Sud ne suit pas ces dieux, ils ne sont pas les uniques dieux de ces terres. Ce soir, tu t'agenouilleras devant les vrais dieux de Westeros et accepte les serments que tout Roi du Nord a accepté longtemps avant que ta famille ne vienne ici. A genoux. » Répéta t'il l'ordre.

Aegon fit comme il lui était ordonné et s'agenouilla devant le Fantôme du Nord. Il senti les mains de l'homme agrippé sa tête. D'une ferme, mais délicate poigne, comme une mère envers son enfant. « Tu souhaites devenir le roi de ces terres ? » Lui demanda le Fantôme.

« Oui, c'est mon souhait. » Répondit-il.

« Jures-tu de régner ces terres justement ?

« Oui, je le jure. »

« Jures-tu de traiter et juger tous ceux qui te suives également et justement ? »

« Oui, je le jure. »

« Jures-tu de protéger tous ceux qui se tourneront vers toi pour être leur bouclier ? » Tandis qu'il parlait, il semblait que la voix du Fantôme entamait une transformation graduelle, devant riche plutôt que rouillé.

« Oui, je le jure. »

« Jures-tu de gouverner ces terres comme tu te gouverneras toi-même ? »

« Je le jure, car le roi et la terre ne sont qu'un. » Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ajouté ces derniers mots. Il s'était remémoré sa conversation avec Torrhen et ils semblaient appropriés.

Le vent rugit à travers le bois et les feuilles de barral s'agitèrent et dansèrent. « Les dieux ont entendu tes vœux et les ont acceptés. Lève-toi, Aegon de la maison Targaryen, le Premier de son Nom, Roi des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, Seigneurs des Sept Royaumes, et Protecteur du Realm. » Alors que le roi senti les mains se retirer et se remettait debout, le Fantôme continua. « Mais bien qu'ils aient accepté tes serments, les dieux t'ont aussi chargé d'une mission pour toi et tes descendants. »

« Qu'elle est t'elle ? Demanda Aegon. Il se demanda brièvement si ce n'était pas un autre homme utilisant les dieux pour avancés ses propres intérêts.

L'homme encapuchonné tendit le bras et décrocha une noix de barral. « Tu prendras cette graine avec toi jusqu'à la capitale que tu construits. » Dit-il au roi de Westeros, tenant la noix dans sa paume ouverte. « Tu la planteras dans ton bois sacré. Toi et tes descendants en prendrez soin. Aussi longtemps que vous le ferez, votre dynastie règnera sur Westeros. »

Aegon s'avança et prit la noix sans hésitation. « J'accepte cette charge. » Dit-il au Fantôme.

« Bien. Mais sois aussi prévenu, Roi Aegon. » Dit l'homme masqué, ses yeux regardant droit dans ceux du roi, la richesse de sa voix s'évaporant. « Si tu venais à jamais briser les serments que tu as fait, comme le Nord t'as nommé roi, il peut te détrôner aussi vite. »

Avant que lui, ses sœurs, ou Orys ne puisse demander une explication, ils entendirent un rugissement familier à l'extérieur de Winterfell. C'était l'un des dragons, pleurant à tous ceux qui voulait l'entendre. Les quatre d'entre eux courrirent rapidement à l'extérieur du bois sacré et vers la Porte du Chasseur, où ils avaient laissé les dragons. Quand ils arrivèrent en vue, ils purent voir que les dragons étaient agités et colérique contre quelque chose. Ils paraissaient prêts à brûler tout ce qui était dans leurs proximités.

« Balerion, qu'elle est le problème avec- ? » Commença à demander Aegon, seulement pour s'arrêter quand il vit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer arriver. Balerion, que les hommes avaient surnommé la Calamité Noir, tourna sa tête et claqua des mâchoire vers son cavalier. Dans le coin de ses yeux, il vit Meraxes et Vhagar faire de même à leurs cavalières, ses sœurs et femmes. Les trois d'entre eux firent un pas en arrière, surpris par l'attitude de leurs dragons. Jamais avant ce jour ils n'avaient agi ainsi, pas envers eux.

« Ceci sera la conséquence si vous briser vos serments, Aegon, fils d'Aerion et Roi de Westeros. » Dit le Fantôme du Nord dans leurs dos. Le quatuor se tourna pour le voir se tenir près de la Porte du Chasseur, Torrhen à ses côtés. Le précédant Roi du Nord resta à sa place quand le Fantôme marcha en avant. L'homme encapuchonné passa à côté d'Aegon et sa famille puis vers les dragons. Mais les dragons ne tentèrent pas de le manger, bruler ou le tuer. A la place, ils se tinrent tous immobile devant lui sans une dent visible le menaçant. Il les regarda de longues secondes puis fit un vague signe de la main. Avec ce geste, les dragons prirent vol et jaillir vers le ciel. « Vous et votre famille avez pu prendre Westeros grâce à vos dragons. » Dit-il au roi, ses reines, et sa main. « Je peux et retirerai vos dragons de vous.

Fin du chapitre 1

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu! Vos impression? On a va faire des bonds à travers le temps en commençant à la Conquête jusqu'à 280 AC, certaine choses changeront entres ces 300 ans et d'autres resteront dans la pierre. J'en dit pas plus.

La publication varira de long à très long héhé. Je cherche une bêta correctrice, envoyez un MP si vous êtes intéressés.


End file.
